


Light my Way

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd traveled so far with Hinata, taken so many steps, and somewhere along the way they formed a relationship. One that Hinata has been intent on keeping hidden, but that's difficult when you're on a well known team in the Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light my Way

Practice had been especially hard today, Kageyama thought to himself as he turned the key to his apartment door. The usually energetic boy pressed between his shoulder blades groaned, as if he were complaining about the same thing.

"I want to sleep too, stop complaining, idiot" his words had lost their sting over the years, replaced with affection.

They’d begun dating at the end of their second year in high school, and kept going through college. Now, in their early twenties, they were still permanently side-by-side. Their odd-ball duo grew stronger, especially now so close to the Olympic court.

Kageyama pushed the door open with his foot, a yawn forcing its way out of his mouth. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights, making his way up the stairs to their bedroom with Hinata being guided with Kageyama’s hand.

He was still surprised, with their team’s new popularity, that the media hadn’t caught on to their relationship. Hell, even their fans didn’t know they were actually dating. Sure, a couple of them had expressed their extreme want for the ace and the setter to be together, and they hyper-focused on small things such as smiles and pats on the back, but they never really knew they were actually dating.

Truthfully, Kageyama just wanted to get the secret out. He wasn’t one to be affected by others opinions, he just wanted to stop holding back solely because they were in public. But Hinata was fine turned to the media’s opinions of him. Even more so with the popularity of Japan’s volleyball team. Shouyo would read every interview, watch everything, and when they’d finally gotten enough fans to get hate, he’d nearly crumbled at the ones directed towards him. It’d surprised, and terrified Kageyama to see his boyfriend like that. He’s only seen Hinata as the over excitable ball of sunshine, not the one who had stayed up late asking, “What did I do wrong?”

Of course, Shouyo being Shouyo, he’d gotten over it quickly enough, but each small message had heightened his fear of coming out to the public.

Kageyama refused to dwell on the subject any longer. He pulled the blankets further up, bringing them to Hinata’s shoulders. The smaller boy had his arms wrapping around the setter’s torso, breathing softly. He’d always fallen asleep so easily…

Kageyama closed his eyes, burying his face into his boyfriend’s hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you guys know how much everyone ships you two together?" A team mate asked Kageyama, who was practicing his jump serve.

"Yep" he replied shortly, eyes flicking over to the team’s ace (He finally achieved his dream of being the Small Giant)

"It’s kinda funny, seeing as you two are actually dating"

"mhm"

"are you ever gonna tell?"

"Depends on what he wants to do"

His replies were curt, as to keep focus on the task of practice.

It really was all up to Shouyo, Kageyama didn’t care who knew, as long as Hinata was happy. It was always hard to be sad if Hinata was smiling, and he intended to keep him smiling as long as possible.

~~~~~~~~~

"Training’s been really exhausing" Hinata sighed, placing his head on Kageyama’s arm (he was still too short to reach his shoulders)

"We’re competing soon" he replied.

He placed his hand on Hinata’s head, quickly removing it as he felt the sweat, “you need a shower”

"But I wanna sleeep" the smaller boy groaned.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch. Or washing the sheets"

"Fine, meanie"

Kageyama laughed slightly, he hadn’t changed from his first year at Karasuno.

~~~~~~~~

The days of grueling practice, waking up almost too sore to walk, and the water bill spiking from the amount of showers had lead up to today. The whole team had been dressed in red and white jerseys, and Kageyama found himself missing the orange and black of his old uniform.

he could see HInata, bouncing up and down excitedly as soon at the huge stadium came into view. It was massive, and the setter could barely imagine being able to play volleyball inside. He could feel nervousness coiling around his gut, wondering if the team felt the same.

It would happen soon. They would position themselves on the court, with Kageyama as they setter first. They would hold off the quicks, use them to surprise the other team instead of bringing it out right away.

With a loud sigh, he took a step forward with the team, watching as the Olympic stadium swallowed them whole.

~~~~~~~~~~

He could almost feel the competitiveness in the air. Kageyama almost felt his skin searing with its intensity as they entered the court. Some heads turned at their entry, muttering words in different languages. 

It was strange. Even Kageyama was shrinking under the gazes of the audience (even though a large portion cheered at their entry), yet Hinata stood tall, well, as tall as he could. He was still known as Karasuno’s legendary number ten, even keeping the same number for the team representing all of Japan.

Their captain shouted for them to begin warming up, along with the same peptalk he always did.

They were really here.

~~~~~~~~~

Dark blue eyes flicked in all directions, calculating, thinking.

The other team’s defense was solid, more so than Dateko’s from high school. But their offense was unbalanced, the chemistry between the setter and two attackers wasn’t strong.

_We need to defend, and let them get themselves out_

Hinata had determination in his eyes, giving Kageyama a smile that said, “We’re going to win”

And he believed it fully.

~~~~~~~~~

20-23, second set.

_One more point, one more point, one more point and we win_ he repeated in his head.

What could they do? The other team had grown accustomed to their normal attacks, and they had almost mastered blocking the freak quick. A dump shot? No, he’s already done it twice, they would block it without a second thought.

_How do I win, how-_ Kageyama’s thoughts were interrupted with a hard slap on his shoulder.

"You’re thinking to loud" Hinata said with a teasing smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Kageyama flicked the smaller boy on his forehead

"Just toss to me. If it’s blocked, we’ll save it and you toss to me again until we win!" He answered confidently, and Kageyama knew he was behaving just like their old libero.

"You sound like Nishinoya" He said with a faint chuckle, "but alright, don’t miss"

"You’re mean! I don’t miss spikes anymore!"

"Keep telling yourself that"

He was answered with angry grumbling while Hinata moved to his position on the court as the whistle blew.

That’s right. Hinata had said it in high school.

"I’m here"

There wasn’t a time when Hinata was missing. He was always there to light the way, he always paved the road that Kageyama would always follow.

And right now, there he was. Dressed in red and white, a bright number ten on his sweat soaked shirt, he ran, shouting the signal they had kept since high school.

The ball was received and hurdled towards Kageyama’s raised hands, the lights nearly blotted out as it landed on his fingertips.

The cheers of the crowd were muffled, as if someone had placed their hands over the setter’s ears, whispering a quiet, “Focus”

The world, previously slowed, jumped back to life as he tossed the volleyball behind him. He’d seen the tuft of orange hair jump, and he heard Shouyo’s palm slap the ball. He heard the squeak of the other teams shoes, and the slide of skin against the floor.

Then, the sound of the ball hitting the court, loud as it rang in his ears.

The setter blinked, eyes growing wide.

The audience erupted into a frenzy, cheering, shouting, some sobbing.

They’d won.

Before he could stop himself, a shout ripped its way from his throat. A small body jumped on his back, no doubt the ace of their team.

_We did it_

He pulled Hinata in front of him, crushing his lips to the other boy’s before pulling him to his chest.

The spectators gasped, and some squealed happily.

The rest of the team piled on the two, happy tears rolling down their cheeks.

_We won_


End file.
